Conventionally, halogen-based vaporized anesthetics such as sevoflurane and desflurane are often used as general anesthetics for children or newborn babies. However, possibilities in which the use of these vaporized anesthetics as the general anesthetics for children or newborn babies induces apoptosis of brain cells have been suggested, and the possibilities in which the onset of the subsequent cognitive dysfunction is caused have been pointed out.
Thus, in recent years, various studies have been conducted to reduce the apoptosis of brain cells, and it has been reported that an effect can be obtained by simultaneously applying a hydrogen gas at the same time when an anesthetic is used. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hydrogen-containing anesthesia gas in which a general anesthetic and hydrogen are combined as a medicine for human or animals other than humans.